shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Powerhouse411/Devil Fruit Contest
As of July 19th, 2014 - NOMINATIONS ARE OFFICIALLY OPEN!!! Nominations will close August 3rd, 2014. Devil Fruit Contest Kishishishishishi! Welcome to the Devil Fruit Contest! A competition which is meant to determine which of our Devil Fruits is the most awesome of them all! Let it be known that this isn't your average competition, but rather it's a tournament! Each fruit will be pitted against another, and the winner of their bouts will be determined by a community vote! The champion of the tournament will be labeled as The Most Awesome Fruit of 2014!!! The champion will also receive the Category - Devil Fruit Champion. While the user who OWNS the The Most Awesome Fruit of 2014 will be rewarded the Jaku Jaku no Mi as a prize! ''Jaku Jaku no Mi I know what you're thinking; what is the '''Jaku Jaku no Mi' and what makes it worthy of being a contest prize? Well allow me to explain to what this fruit and what it does. *The Jaku Jaku no Mi is a logia for weak bosons. **'Weak Bosons' are the quantum of the Weak Interaction. ***Weak Interaction is responsible for both the radioactive decay and nuclear fusion of subatomic particles. Meaning the consumer of the Jaku Jaku no Mi can... ****...induce radioactive decay within a substance at will. Allowing him or her to break down anything he or she so choses. ****...induce nuclear fission in order to create nuclear explosions. Yes. THOSE nuclear explosions. **'Weak Bosons' are their own antiparticle. Meaning the consumer... ***...is immune to being annihilated. ***...can induce Annihilation Explosions at will. Which are several times more powerful than nuclear explosions. Though it should be noted that doing such a thing would take MASSIVE effort on the consumer's part. **'Weak Bosons' are elementary particles. Meaning the consumer... ***...can't be assimilated by strange matter. In other words, this is one of the most destructive logia you could ever get your hands on. A perfect fruit for your grandest of villains! And the one who is going to get ther hands on it, is going to be the owner of the fruit that wins this contest! So start filling up your pages ladies and gentlemen. Explain your fruits better. Come up with awesome ways to use them. Expand your list of moves and "gears". Shoot, give them a cool-looking template or two. Cause only the fruits with the best pages will be getting the votes needed to earn you the Jaku Jaku no Mi! Rules and Regulations *Only ACTIVE users of Ship of Fools may participate. **This means that you must have used this wikia as creative forum, for characters, stories or other original creations within the last 5 months. **Therefore votes from accounts that have no creations or are suspected fake/multi accounts will be ignored. **Any user who is caught using a fake/multi account to vote will have all their fruits from all known accounts DISQUALIFIED from the vote. *Each user is only allowed to nominate a maximum of 3 fruits a day; however, he or she is allowed to nominate a total of 9 fruits in all. **The first 3 fruits that a user nominates must be one Paramecia, one Zoan, and one Logia. **A user must then wait until the following day before he or she can nominate another 3 fruits. ***If you nominate at 11:56 P.M, you are allowed to nominate again at 12:00 A.M. for those of you that love to loophole things. 8D I support loopholers. XD **The next three fruits that a user nominates must also be one Paramecia, one Zoan, and one Logia. However, the final three fruits that the user nominates can be of any type. *All nominations are to be submitted as a REPLY to my first comment on this blog. **If you find yourself unable to find my first comment on this blog, use Ctrl + F to search for 2jfh485ngn9249gh4nf29n9422jfjn. Minus the period at the end. ***The aforementioned sequence of letters and numbers will be at the top of my first comment on this blog. So searching for it will immediately take you to that post. **Anyone who finds him- or herself unable to use the reply button should label their nomination with Special Nomination at the very top. ***Please note that fruits which are entered as a Special Nomination will be numbered both after those fruits which aren't labeled as such and by alphabetical order. ***No need to fear. This shouldn't make that much of a difference in your bracketing. So it isn't that much of a big deal really. ***It's simply easier to number fruits nominated by reply than it is to number fruits nominated by the standard comment. *Please note that nominations will be numbered based on their type and the time of their nomination. **In other words, the first Paramecia fruit to be nominated will be numbered as Paramecia 1. The next as Paramecia 2. And so on, so forth. Zoans and Logia will be done in an identical fashion. **After the nomination period is over, the numbers of each of the fruits will be entered into this program in order to create the bracket that'll determine which fruits will be pitted against each other. ***Not that there will be a Paramecia Bracket, a Zoan Bracket, and a Logia Bracket for the first period of votes only. ****During the second period, all of the semi-finalist will be entered into the aforementioned program in order to create a new bracket. ****Their entrances will be based on alphabetical order. *After the nomination period is over, the numbers of each of the fruits will be entered into thisprogram in order to create the bracket that'll determine which fruits will be pitted against each other. **Note that there will be a Paramecia Bracket, a Zoan Bracket, and a Logia Bracket for the first period of votes only. ***During the second period, all of the semi-finalist of the first period will be entered into the aforementioned program in order to create a new bracket. ****Their entrances will be based on alphabetical order. *Voting rules will be covered once the voting starts. *Please note that the Fuku Fuku no Mi, Hika Hika no Mi, and Joke DFs CAN'T be nominated under any circumstances. **Fuku Fuku no Mi and Hika Hika no Mi because they are winners of previous Devil Fruit contests. **And Joke DFs because we only want serious DFs in this contest. Kishishishishishi! Category:Blog posts